Yuki
by Sauterelle
Summary: Uchiwa Sasuke, neuf ans, s'est perdu dans la neige. Il a faim, il a froid, et il sait qu'il ne devrait pas s'endormir. Mais il est seul, et personne ne viendra le chercher, personne ne l'attendra. Alors il se laisse aller, et il fait un étrange rêve.


**_Bonjour/bonsoir, merci de vous être arrêté lire cette petite fic. Cet OS se déroule avant le début de l'histoire de _Naruto _se focalise sur Itachi, Sasuke et Shisui. Voilà, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Désolée pour les éventuelles fautes de frappe et d'orthographe._  
**

**_Disclaimer: _Naruto _ne m'appartient pas._  
**

* * *

**Yuki**_  
_

C'était l'hiver, et quand il avait quitté la maison ce matin et s'était éloigné du village, le ciel était bleu azur, aussi glacial que l'épais manteau de neige qui était tombé sur Konoha les trois derniers jours. Mais il était à présent quatre heures de l'après-midi et lentement, mais sûrement, d'épais nuages blancs s'étaient amoncelés dans le ciel. Des nuages épais, gonflés de nouveaux flocons qui ne demandaient qu'à tomber et venir de nouveau recouvrir la cime des arbres nus de blanc.

Sasuke savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû s'éloigner tant du village. Il aimait s'entraîner loin des regards, loin du monde, simplement entouré des arbres, et peut-être de quelques animaux sauvages qui passaient par là. C'était les seuls instants où il pouvait trouver un semblant de normalité à sa vie. Il pouvait prétendre que rien ne s'était passé. Que ses parents, son clan étaient encore en vie, et qu'Itachi était encore ce frère aimant qu'il avait adulé depuis sa naissance. Parfois, s'il fermait les yeux et qu'il se concentrait seulement sur le contact froid du shuriken qu'il tenait dans le creux de sa main, il pouvait voir le visage souriant de sa mère, celui plus impassible de son père, et entendre les rires de son oncle et de sa tante.

Oui, Sasuke savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû s'éloigner tant du village. Mais personne n'avait été là pour le retenir, et il était parti quand même. Il avait cependant pris soin de se couvrir plus que d'habitude, enfilant un tee-shirt à manches longues, enveloppant ses jambes dans ses bandes épaisses pour les protéger du froid, et nouant une écharpe autour de son cou. Marcher dans la neige avait été éreintant et avait ralenti sa cadence habituelle, tant et si bien qu'il était arrivé sur son terrain d'entraînement plus tard qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il s'était entraîné, il avait sauté l'heure du déjeuner, et lorsqu'il s'était enfin arrêté, qu'il s'était arraché aux souvenirs de sa famille qui n'était plus, le ciel bleu avait disparu avec le soleil. Sa peau était glacée, ses muscles endoloris, et son estomac se tordait douloureusement dans son ventre.

Le garçon poussa un soupir, observant les volutes de fumée blanche qui s'échappèrent de ses lèvres pour monter vers la cime des arbres. Il réprima un long frisson qui lui parcourut l'échine. Il avait si froid qu'il ne sentait plus ses orteils ou ses doigts. Il essaya de les remuer, mais ils étaient engourdis et il les ignora rapidement. Il était fatigué, et ses membres étaient lourds, ankylosés, et _faibles_.

« Je vais juste me reposer un peu, » pensa-t-il sans vraiment se croire lui-même, alors qu'il s'effondrait par terre, assis dans le neige et adossé contre l'écorce rugueuse, glacée et humide d'un tronc. De nouveau, son corps protesta quand le dos de son tee-shirt et son short se retrouvèrent trempés et que sa peau chaude entra en contact avec le froid givrant de cet hiver anormalement rude. Mais il l'ignora aussi.

Dix secondes, une minute, ou peut-être plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulés lorsque les premiers flocons caressèrent ses mèches corbeau, frôlèrent ses joues rougies et s'échouèrent sur l'épais manteau blanc qui couvrait déjà la clairière. Sasuke battit des paupières. Un minuscule flocon s'était accroché à ses cils. Il voulut lever une main pour le détacher, mais son bras ne lui répondait plus, et sa main resta enfoncée dans la neige.

Il se souvenait de la première fois qu'il avait vue de la neige. C'était étrange qu'il se souvienne, car il était très jeune à l'époque. Il avait peut-être deux, ou trois ans. Il se souvenait que cousin Shisui était là, et qu'Itachi aussi…

_OOO_

_Sa mère avait installé exprès le couffin dans le salon pour qu'il ne soit pas seul. Mais peine perdue, Sasuke ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Il savait qu'on voulait qu'il dorme, parce que c'était ce que les enfants de son âge étaient censés faire l'après-midi, dormir. Mais le cadet Uchiwa ne trouvait pas le sommeil et il pouvait entendre des éclats de voix étouffés et des rires dans la cuisine, juste à côté. Il était curieux et il voulait aller voir._

_Il avait tôt fait de repousser la couverture dans laquelle il avait été bordée pour se redresser. Le salon était une salle spacieuse, chaleureuse. Néanmoins aujourd'hui, elle était plutôt sombre. On avait glissé des panneaux en bois derrière les shôjis de papier, bloquant la lumière du jour. Seule une petite portion avait été laissée à l'air libre, laissant passer un pâle rayon de lumière dans la pénombre. Oubliant les bruits provenant de la cuisine, Sasuke se leva et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le rayon de lumière, peu regardant du tatami froid sous ses pieds ou du vent qu'il pouvait entendre siffler contre le panneau de papier._

_Il avait presque atteint son objectif, quand deux mains l'agrippèrent par derrière sous les aisselles. Sans prévenir, on le souleva comme une poupée de chiffon._

_-Pas si vite, microbe._

_Sasuke se retrouva perché sur une hanche, plaquée contre une poitrine, soutenu par un bras. Il leva des yeux boudeurs. Son cousin Shisui arqua un sourcil._

_-Où tu croyais aller comme ça ? _

_Sasuke avait toujours considéré Shisui comme un complice. Celui qui fermait les yeux quand Sasuke entrait dans le bureau de son père alors qu'il n'avait pas le droit, qui lui glissait une boulette de riz dans la main lorsque sa mère avait le dos tourné, ou bien qui le laissait fouiller dans les affaires d'Itachi pendant l'absence de son frère. Shisui ne le grondait pas, riait toujours et Sasuke avait toutes les raisons pour lui faire confiance._

_Alors il tendit un bras vers le rayon de lumière, vers la porte shoji. Mais cette fois, au lieu de lui faire un clin d'œil et de le reposer par terre, Shisui se gratta le crâne de sa main libre._

_-Je ne sais pas, petit cousin. Mikoto oba-san a dit que tu devais dormir…_

_-Pas dodo, marmonna Sasuke en lançant un regard agacé à son couffin._

_Il savait que Shisui savait. Son cousin avait été là les dix minutes qu'il avait passées à se tourner et se retourner dans ses couvertures après que sa mère l'ait couché. Parfois, elle prenait le temps de lui chanter une berceuse, mais aujourd'hui, elle était partie pour rejoindre son père et d'autres adultes dans la cuisine, laissant le soin à Shisui de veiller sur Sasuke._

_Il sentit la poitrine de Shisui se soulever et s'abaisser lourdement alors que l'aîné poussa un très long soupir qui ébouriffa ses cheveux._

_-Je ne vais pas te chanter une berceuse. De toute façon, je chante faux. Et d'ailleurs…_

_Sasuke s'était déjà désintéressé au monologue de son cousin. Il se retourna dans les bras de Shisui pour regarder longuement la porte et ce qu'il y avait derrière, avec envie. La lumière qui transperçait derrière le papier était inhabituelle, et Sasuke avait l'agréable impression que quelque chose de magique se cachait derrière._

_Si seulement il pouvait aller voir… Il se retourna, leva les yeux vers Shisui. Son cousin grimaça._

_-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, supplia-t-il. _

_Comme Mikoto, Shisui cédait facilement aux yeux larmoyants de Sasuke. Ce n'était pas comme avec Itachi, qui y semblait immunisé. Mais Itachi n'était pas là, et Sasuke comptait bien en profiter._

_-Pas dodo, répéta-t-il d'une petite voix. _

_Le visage de Shisui changea encore, et une étincelle attendrie brillait dans ses yeux noirs. Encore un peu._

_-S'il te plaît ?_

_Shisui ferma les yeux. _

_-D'accord…_

_Sasuke sourit. Gagné._

_Non sans ronchonner des paroles incompréhensibles, l'aîné attrapa la couverture abandonnée dans le couffin et entreprit d'y enrouler Sasuke tout en le maintenant contre sa poitrine. _

_-Petit monstre manipulateur, grogna Shisui dans son oreille. Juste cinq minutes, d'accord ? Après on rentre et tu dors._

_-D'accord, répondit Sasuke avec la voix de celui qui faisait une promesse sans aucune intention de la tenir._

_Il était trop captivé par ce qu'il allait voir pour ça. Une fois qu'il fut correctement couvert, Shisui rajusta sa prise contre ses hanches et se dirigea d'un pas svelte vers la porte shôji. Il la tira de sa main libre, et aussitôt, une bise glacée s'engouffra dans la pièce. L'air froid s'abattit contre les joues de Sasuke qui se cramponna à l'épaule de son cousin et ferma les yeux._

_Shisui fit un pas en avant, et ils étaient dehors, sur la promenade en bois. Timidement, Sasuke ouvrit les yeux, et risqua un regard par-dessus la couverture sur ses épaules. Il eut le souffle coupé face au spectacle qui s'offrait à lui._

_Blanc. Tout était blanc. Immaculé, pur. Et froid. Le jardin était recouvert d'une épaisse couche blanche, scintillante et nacrée. Les troncs bruns des arbres ressortaient dans le décor, leurs branches nues s'élevant dans le ciel blanc. Des fils bleus, glacés, étaient suspendus à leur ramure et fondaient lentement, goutte après goutte._

_Sasuke avait les yeux si écarquillés qu'on pourrait se demandait s'il n'avait pas mal, tant ses paupières s'étaient ouvertes et élargies. Son expression bouche bée dût amuser son cousin, car Shisui pouffa légèrement._

_-Tu n'as jamais vu de la neige, microbe ?_

_Sasuke fronça les sourcils, et arracha l'espace d'un instant son regard à la scène magique qui s'offrait à lui pour adresser un regard perplexe à son cousin._

_-De la neige, répéta Shisui avec un petit sourire._

_-Neige, l'imita Sasuke en désignant le blanc._

_Shisui hocha la tête. _

_-Neige, dit encore le petit garçon en se retournant pour contempler sa nouvelle trouvaille._

_C'était beau, et blanc. Shisui s'avança encore, puis il s'assit en tailleur au bord de la promenade en bois, installant Sasuke au creux de ses jambes. Il garda ses mains autour de la taille de son petit cousin, mais il le laissa glisser un bras potelé hors de la couverture pour toucher la neige._

_Sasuke sursauta en sentant la matière douce, mais glacée, sous ses doigts chauds et il retira immédiatement sa main._

_-Froid…_

_Shisui retint une remarque sarcastique. Sasuke était un bambin, après tout. Il l'observa plonger une nouvelle fois la main dans la neige pour en soulever une bonne quantité au creux de sa paume. Il l'empêcha cependant de ramener sa main contre sa poitrine en lui agrippant le poignet fermement._

_-Non. Elle va fondre et tu seras trempé. Et moi aussi._

_La neige fondait déjà dans la main de Sasuke, et le petit garçon regarda avec un intérêt particulier les gouttes d'eau qui coulaient le long de ses doigts. Son attention fut cependant de courte durée, car il avait très froid à la main et au poignet, et le bout de ses doigts le brûlait. Il laissa tomber la neige et ramena sa main humide contre lui._

_-Je te l'avais dit, fit la voix de Shisui au-dessus de lui._

_Son cousin agrippa sa main pour la réchauffer dans sa paume plus large. _

_Ils restèrent sûrement plus de cinq minutes dehors. Shisui avait oublié ses propres conditions, et Sasuke n'allait pas les lui rappeler. Il écarquilla de nouveau les yeux lorsqu'un flocon passa devant son visage, puis un autre, et un troisième. Bientôt, c'était un infini nombre de flocons qui virevoltèrent sous ses yeux émerveillés._

_-Cousin ! s'exclama-t-il en désignant les flocons._

_Shisui ne dit rien, mais quand Sasuke leva la tête, il vit que l'aîné souriait. La magie et la quiétude du moment fut brisée par une voix que les deux cousins connaissaient bien._

_-Shisui._

_Le susnommé leva la tête, imité par Sasuke. Le visage du petit garçon s'illumina encore plus, si c'était possible. _

_-Nii-san !_

_Itachi adressa un bref regard à son cadet, mais son attention demeura principalement focalisée sur Shisui. Il portait un tee-shirt à manches longues et épaisses et une écharpe. Ses longues mèches noires étaient constellées de petits flocons blancs et Sasuke demeura un instant perdu dans la contemplation de la neige argentée dans la chevelure brune. _

_L'aîné des frères jeta un regard impassible à son cousin._

_-Sasuke est censé dormir, à cette heure, non ?_

_Bien qu'il soit plus vieux de quelques années, Shisui se gratta le crâne, un sourire gêné aux lèvres. Il ressemblait à un enfant pris en faute._

_-Et bien… c'est-à-dire…_

_Itachi haussa un sourcil interrogateur et Shisui agita soudainement les bras comme un idiot. C'était parfois difficile à croire qu'il était l'un des plus puissants shinobis du village._

_-C'est de sa faute ! protesta Shisui en désignant son plus jeune cousin, toujours recroquevillé contre lui. Il m'a fait _ce_ regard et tu sais bien que je ne peux pas résister ! On dirait un chaton perdu dans la neige !_

_A la mention de sa nouvelle découverte, Sasuke cligna des yeux, puis un large sourire barra son visage. Il s'agita sur les genoux de Shisui, désignant le manteau de neige dans lequel Itachi avait tracé un chemin avec ses empreintes de pas._

_-Neige, Nii-san ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement._

_Son intervention ramena l'attention sur lui. Le petit garçon lança un regard rempli d'émerveillement à son aîné, et les yeux d'Itachi s'adoucirent. Avec un soupir, le jeune prodige se débarrassa de ses sandales qu'il abandonna négligemment dans la neige et monta sur la promenade en bois. Il se pencha sur son cousin et prit Sasuke dans ses bras._

_Le petit garçon laissa échapper un rire et agrippa son frère par les épaules, tendant une main pour toucher les minuscules flocons dans les cheveux d'Itachi._

_-Froid, Nii-san !_

_Les joues d'Itachi étaient rosées et quand Sasuke en effleura une, la peau était presque aussi froide que la neige. Il frissonna lui-même alors que son frère retirait la couverture enroulée autour de son corps et qui l'enveloppait dans un cocon de chaleur. _

_-Au moins, tu l'as couvert, commenta platement Itachi en plaçant la couverture sur son bras libre, l'autre maintenant Sasuke perché sur sa hanche._

_-Je ne suis pas complètement inconscient, non plus ! protesta Shisui en dardant sur son cousin un regard indigné. … Tu ne diras rien à Mikoto oba-san, hein ? ajouta-t-il d'une petite voix._

_Itachi lança un regard qui devait être amusé par-dessus l'épaule de Sasuke, car lorsqu'il se retourna, Sasuke vit que leur cousin souriait tout en se relevant. Le petit garçon sentit une pointe de déception quand son frère le transporta de nouveau à l'intérieur, loin du jardin enneigé, et plus près du couffin._

_Le salon fut de nouveau plongé dans la semi-pénombre lorsque Shisui referma la porte shôji derrière lui. Itachi déposa délicatement son frère dans le couffin, l'incitant à s'y allonger avec une main contre sa poitrine. Sasuke adressa un regard suppliant à son aîné tandis que ce dernier arrangeait la couverture sur ses jambes et sa taille._

_-Neige, Nii-san ? _

_Itachi resta impassible, et Sasuke se mordilla les lèvres. Derrière eux, Shisui poussa un grognement._

_-S'il te plaît ?_

_L'ombre d'un sourire éclaira brièvement le visage d'Itachi, mais l'aîné avança une main et ses doigts heurtèrent le front de Sasuke, renvoyant sa tête en arrière et contre son oreiller._

_-Désolé, Sasuke. Une autre fois, peut-être._

_OOO_

Il neigeait à gros flocons qui virevoltaient au gré du vent. Allongé dans la neige, Sasuke ne sentait même plus ses membres engourdis par le froid. Au contraire, la neige lui semblait étrangement confortable, douce et moelleuse comme un matelas. Il poussa un délicat soupir et ferma les yeux. Il pouvait presque sentir les mains de Shisui contre sa taille, entendre son rire au-dessus de sa tête, sentir son cœur battre près de son oreille.

A quoi bon, songea-t-il paresseusement alors qu'un flocon lui chatouilla le bout du nez. Il était bien ici, et il savait que personne ne l'attendait chez lui. Il ne voulait pas se lever. Ni ouvrir les yeux une nouvelle fois. Il était bien ici.

Le silence apaisant des lieux fut rompu après ce qui ne sembla être qu'une minute, mais qui aurait très bien pu être des heures entières. Les paupières de Sasuke tressaillirent quand des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient résonnèrent dans la clairière, mais elles demeurèrent closes. Sasuke respirait à un rythme lent, régulier. Il pouvait sentir l'air froid et glacé parcourir sa gorge et se glisser jusqu'à ses poumons. Il pouvait sentir sa poitrine s'élever et s'abaisser régulièrement.

Une ombre se dressait au-dessus du jeune garçon, mais il demeura inerte. Il était tout simplement trop fatigué pour ne serait-ce qu'entrouvrir les yeux. Un sifflement, puis Sasuke sentit un souffle anormalement _chaud _contre sa nuque. Il frissonna malgré lui, ses sourcils froncés. Il pensa vaguement à protester, mais des mains le touchèrent brusquement.

-Sasuke…

Sasuke ne répondit rien. Les mains se glissèrent sous ses épaules, derrière ses hanches et le soulevèrent. Sa peau froide se retrouva en contact avec un tissu lisse et froid, puis ensuite contre un matériau plus doux au toucher, et surtout, chaud. Vraiment très chaud. Trop.

Il grogna avec mécontentement, mais sa plainte fut ignorée. On rabattit un autre pan de tissu sur lui et il se retrouva dans l'obscurité. Les mains l'agrippaient fermement, et il était logé contre des bras, contre une poitrine et il pouvait entendre un cœur battre contre son oreille.

_Boum-boum. Boum-boum. Boum-boum._

C'était comme être revenu à cet hiver-là, dans les bras de Shisui et qu'il entendait son cœur battre. On le portait, et on se déplaçait. Sasuke était bercé par la cadence de la course régulière, bercé par les battements du cœur, et plongé dans la pénombre rassurante d'une cape. Il poussa un soupir contenté.

Un parfum familier flottait dans ses narines, émanait de cette présence chaude et familière. Il inspira profondément, expira lentement, sentant sa poitrine s'élever et s'abaisser. Les sens revenaient lentement au bout de ses doigts et la sensation était loin d'être agréable : c'était brûlant, piquant, et _brûlant_. Il se concentra sur l'odeur à la place, essayant d'ignorer l'agonie que son corps, engourdi par le froid, ressentait au fur à et mesure qu'il se réchauffait.

_Boum-boum. Boum-boum._

Sasuke aurait pu s'endormir si la course de son sauveur ne s'arrêta pas brusquement. Le garçon cligna des yeux, surpris. La doublure intérieure de la cape qui le recouvrait chatouilla son nez, envoyant de nouveaux effluves de l'odeur familière dans ses narines. Il se pelotonna contre la poitrine alors qu'ils avançaient à présent d'un pas plus lent, régulier. Sasuke pouvait entendre la neige crisser sous les pas.

Il pensa à Shisui et son rire bon enfant, et à Itachi et ses demi-sourires. Il s'imagina, un instant seulement, qu'ils étaient tous les deux à côté de lui. Comme lorsqu'il était petit.

Le bras glissé sous ses jambes remonta soudainement vers le bas de son dos, et Sasuke se retrouva plaqué contre le torse, sa tête propulsée jusqu'à l'épaule de son porteur. Le second bras qui le soutenait avait disparu, et le garçon entendit le sifflement familier d'une porte que l'on faisait coulisser. Il garda les yeux fermés.

Ils étaient dans une maison. Sasuke savait qu'il s'agissait de la sienne. Le parquet craquait sous les pas de l'inconnu qui l'avait sauvé, l'avait pris dans ses bras et l'avait ramené chez lui.

Le parquet craqua encore lorsqu'il s'agenouilla, et Sasuke fut déposé avec douceur sur son lit. Un bras solide le maintenait en position assise alors que l'on tirait les couvertures de son lit. Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, mais ses paupières étaient lourdes, et il ne parvint qu'à les entrouvrir. Sa vision était barrée par ses longs cils noirs.

Il distinguait une silhouette, une longue cape noire qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant. Il poussa un long soupir fatigué. A présent, les mains s'affairaient à retirer ses sandales, son écharpe, à défaire les bandes qui enserraient ses jambes. Il se laissa faire avec léthargie, mais inspira profondément quand des mèches de cheveux frôlèrent son nez.

Ce fut plus fort que lui. Sa main gauche se leva, agrippa une mèche faiblement. Il pouvait les voir, les flocons d'argent dans les cheveux d'ébène. Il pouvait le sentir, le parfum familier. Ses paupières fatiguées se rabattirent sans qu'il ne leur en donne l'ordre et il sentit le contact brûlant des larmes dans ses yeux.

Les mains lui firent lâcher prise avec douceur, puis le repoussèrent délicatement dans le lit. Au moment où les couvertures furent rabattues sur lui, Sasuke laissa les larmes couler de ses yeux fermés. Une main les essuya, un doigt caressa sa joue avec ce qui semblait être de la tendresse.

Un souffle chaud contre son visage, des lèvres sur son front, et Sasuke sentit le parfum encore, et la caresse des longues mèches noires. Il entrouvrit les yeux. Il ne voyait qu'une silhouette trop floue. Peut-être était-ce vrai, mais c'était sûrement un rêve.

-Nii-san…

Personne ne lui répondit. Il referma les yeux, aurait voulu tendre la main et agripper la silhouette penchée au-dessus de lui.

-Reste…

Il pensa à Itachi avant. A Itachi quand Shisui était encore là.

Deux doigts se posèrent contre son front.

-Désolé, Sasuke. Pas cette fois.

Quand Sasuke se réveilla, il était dans son lit, dans son appartement, et il était seul.

_Fin_

* * *

**_Je vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette fic.  
_**


End file.
